


水昭·A sucker for you

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 双性蕉，为黄而黄，没逻辑没剧情，只有车。





	水昭·A sucker for you

做吗？  
做，胡显昭，你他妈逼在撩我？

喻文波拿出凶相，两条队里薅他们统一去修过的眉毛冷冷地下耷，丹凤眼被昏醺灯光切割出宝石般的细碎。就是可惜身上的蓝底皮卡丘睡衣稍微有点破坏气氛。

胡显昭嗯了一下，那是一个刚出嘴唇就被截断的音节，他背对喻文波开始脱衣服，衣料潮水一样从他身上褪掉，露出大片的赤裸，一具青年人的躯身，浸饱纯粹的年轻。喻文波口干舌燥，一动也不动地拿两只眼盯着，看那副背脊、贫瘠的腰窝、窄狭的胯臀，然后是两条腿，还是瘦，边缘线很柔软。窸窣，底裤也脱掉了，逶迤在脚边，衣服构筑的火山群，中间是灼热奔波的岩浆，涌向他的心脏。

胡显昭向喻文波走来，两只眼播出的目光像午后粼粼的湖面，他没有第一次做的自觉。但是，胡显昭低低地说，目光往下坠，犹豫的情态，但是…算了，你自己看吧。

他捉住喻文波的手往胯下带，喻文波被吓了一跳，没想到胡小蕉这么放得开，很有问题，得和他好好说说，不是随便抓只手就能往那里拽的。

他的手很温热，他们的手都是，几乎烫了，手向腿根里侧走，然后摸到了一个陌生的部位。喻文波稍微睁大眼睛，他好像摸到了一个按理来讲不会出现在男性身上的器官。那个地方柔嫩脆弱，长在会阴上，一小张可怜兮兮的嘴。喻文波啊了一下，干硬，短促，猝不及防地知道了一个或许不是秘密的秘密。

我…你…我靠。喻文波一句脏话吐得半截半截，断裂，碎在地上。

胡显昭嚼着他的反应。我插你也行的，他慢慢讲，有点怕怕喻文波反悔。我不要，我要用这个…这里。喻文波一抿嘴唇，手指尖在窄小的阴部划过去，那里的触感太柔嫩，他碰一下浑身都要过电。胡显昭想了一下，那好吧，给你用，不过你要轻一点。我不喜欢疼。又小声补充，你怎么这么会占便宜，大家都是处男，你待遇为啥这么好。

喻文波说，因为我帅可以吗？胡显昭没话说，抿着嘴唇还在想自己的事。他这次刘海修得有点丑，喻文波拨开那层细致的头发亲他的额头，手拦在他腰上，他把上衣脱了，蓝底皮卡丘被甩到一边。胡显昭有一把羸瘦的腰，不晓得为什么这个狗东西吃得再多也不胖，看着有一点点可怜。喻文波想说，你太瘦了，不禁肏，又觉得说完可能会被胡显昭直接蹬下去。

他对那个地方感兴趣极了，充满残忍的好奇。胡显昭被他放倒在床上，掰开两条腿，手从小腿握上去，卡住腿弯，筋腱像蹼一样细细地抖动。喻文波去拨开垂软的阴茎，胡显昭叫了一下。你别把我当女人。他有点生气，不想喻文波犯浑犯到自己头上，结果接下他一个眼神，被浴热的焦渴给狠狠烫了一下，偃旗息鼓。

喻文波的手指摸过那张小小的嘴，肉缝显出令人心惊的稚嫩和狭窄，像没发育好，也的确没发育好，阴唇窄小，稍微拨弄一下就颤颤巍巍地跟着腿根一起抖。谁还没看过片，他从脑子里搜刮没用的性知识出来，将目标锁在那粒蒂珠上。手指伸过去揉一下，或要再捏一捏，像个用以放泄欲望的闸，胡显昭嘴里漏出一小阵迷茫的喘气，两只眼睛去找喻文波，这快感的潮涌太陌生，从他的小腹往下沉，直直沉进那个秘地。

开始舒服了吗？

喻文波问他，于是胡显昭诚实点头，画面一时有种古怪的色情。众所周知胡显昭常常因妈粉众多而风评被害，此刻喻文波竟然稍微有那么点理解了什么叫妈粉心态。胡显昭和他一样大，甚至月份还比他早点，但硬生生被五官身板拖出比实际年龄还小的错觉，他在f2f里说希望我是永远可爱的男孩，喻文波看完还想笑，妈的，你是个永远大头的男孩还行。现在他完全笑不出来，硬得厉害，看胡显昭还一脸茫然，好像在细细分辨这样的感觉到底是发端自哪个器官，喻文波鬼迷心窍地问他：iboy，我肏了你你是不是就是我的男孩了？

胡显昭想踹他，又怕他打击报复，冷冷：我觉得你在想屁吃。

喻文波果然浑笑了一下，那是很有攻击性的笑，褪去一层青稚外皮而露出来的掠食者的本质，眼尾扑上艳色。胡显昭瑟缩一下，还没来得及做出反应就被拨开了阴唇，那两瓣贫瘠的肉被翻开，露出里边那个通道，不是为了容纳别人而产生的某种意义上的残缺，喻文波把指尖往里捅，胡显昭被痛得小声吸气。他知道喻文波的德行，就低低地和他用上平常求人的语气，喂，你轻点成不，我痛的啊…

喻文波果然动作放缓下来了，他看胡显昭好像有点要勃起，就腾出一只手随便帮他撸，把爱娇的胡显昭逼出一句滚，他自己伸手弄。前边后边快感慢慢积攒，到得趣的地方，喻文波已伸进去两根手指轻慢地搅动，觉得胡显昭窄而难被拓开的阴道真是柔软到不可思议的那个程度。他也难想象这里得怎么才能把他的那根吃进去，当他把阴茎抵在那个泛出水意的入口时良心催出了一句疑问，胡显昭，你受得住吗？

胡显昭被穴里又酸又麻的外物侵入感冲昏了头，沉在那个细细的感官泥沼里还来不及回神，只做了一个含混的点头，被喻文波架着腿操进穴道，胀痛从沼底飞升上来，浑身都是密密的汗，可没人管。一个神情迷离，一个差点被欲望晃瞎了眼，胡显昭恍然伸手下去摸那个结合处：他能摸到一个被敞开的、软化的、湿漉漉的自己。

说实话，喻文波差点就被夹射了。那个通向极乐的甬道里湿润、热情，褶皱都被操开了，有滑腻的液体渗出来，他猜可能是胡显昭的阴精，不知道味道，可能咸，可能是浅淡的潮腥，他腾不出手去探，牢牢握住那两只摆开的腿像握住了两根桨。胡显昭内部的涟漪都被推开，细密的麻痒在紧缩的肉层里漫延，或传染。他从喉咙里挤出了一些断断续续的呻吟，上扬的，尖锐的，染透了欲情的味道，第一次做爱的男孩尝到果实里流淌的诱惑，他的天性使他以最无辜最纯洁的姿态沉降进去，器官的每一条末梢都叫嚣着泛滥。胡显昭的手臂搂住喻文波的脖子，让他再狠一点。

喻文波把冲撞做得富有年轻人的热意，那股欲望像火苗一样焦烤他的嘴唇和心脏，他毫无章法地亲胡显昭，把每个吻都铺得十足诚心诚意，两片嘴唇都跟着红肿起来，衬得他皮肤雪亮，两只眼也亮得吓人。他是凶器，胡显昭就是他盛装欲望的器皿，他们从各自的皮肉里脱身出来，只有阴茎和容纳阴茎的阴道涂着真实的颜色。喻文波记起第一次给自己手淫时脑子里什么都没想，其实好过现在脑子里只有废料，好像人类作为产生在自然襁褓里的兽性那一面与各色欲望紧密相连，他的唇舌和性器都渴得要命，胡显昭被他连啃带咬弄得麻麻得疼，他们在交媾这条线上绷得死紧死紧，谁都不愿意留出一分一毫的空隙出来。

胡显昭觉得有一种赤裸的湿意从他的下腹往下流淌，滴落，沉甸甸的痛和爽像悬到树枝梢头的浓露，他就被裹在这颗将掉未掉的露水里。可能出血了，可能没有，痛觉褪掉大半，他再次紧紧地搂住喻文波。流动的光影一时倾泻在少年人瘦削尖锐的两片蝴蝶骨上，连着那片皮肤都沐浴在光泽底下，将神态浸润得生动。在间隙里喻文波问：小蕉，你爽不？胡显昭反应被拉扯得滞缓，一对眼距有点宽的眼睛里折射出纯然的犹豫——喻文波知道这是害羞的情状，他知道的。

他又问，你会怀孕吗，我射在里面……？语序混乱颠倒，尾音沉重。

胡显昭的掌根抵着他的肩膀，他没敢看喻文波的眼睛，是惧怕又迎来一次灼烧。不会，我没有……他嗫嚅，腿根收紧，一根滑顺的线条兜着汗湿的颜色。但你别射在里面，洗得很难受。他补充，这次坚定了一些。

喻文波探过去和他接吻，这个吻显得仓促，他的手挪到了胡显昭的两边胯骨，紧紧抓住了，虽然几乎抓不住，他们现在是一条线上的鱼水交欢。喻文波硬着头皮拔出来射在他的小腹，觉得好像有一些不知道打哪个泪腺涌冒出来的眼泪沾湿了他的睫毛，致使他需要在不应期突如其来的低潮里不顾出了一身汗去搂住胡显昭。

胡显昭偏了偏头，把额角磕在他的肩膀，他们姿势别别扭扭，但贴得紧紧。小蕉，小蕉，别睡，我带你去冲一下。喻文波在他耳朵边小声说，胡显昭看起来要被倦意抓走了，胡显昭含糊地挤出一点充作回答的模糊气音，喻文波凑近去听。

你个弱智，脑残，喻文波，我好亏啊……碎片式的抱怨像三月份长出来的那一层茸茸的浅绿，胡显昭阖着眼皮又慢慢说。我好亏啊，你要负责的。

喻文波把那些湿润的眼泪蹭到胡显昭脸上。知道了，你水子哥知道了好吧！


End file.
